A vehicle intake system may comprise an upper intake manifold joined to a lower intake manifold. The upper intake manifold may be positioned over the cam cover. Fuel rails for supplying fuel to the respective cylinders may be mounted in front and in the rear of the joint between the upper intake manifold and the lower intake manifold. In the event of a collision, the upper intake manifold may be subjected to excessive shear forces, possibly resulting in shearing of the joint with the lower intake manifold.
Modifications to an intake manifold have been made to mitigate motion of the intake manifold during collisions. Previous approaches employ the addition of components to the top of the intake manifold to either increase structural rigidity, or to guide collision forces away from surrounding components. Other prior approaches employ added mounting hardware to strengthen the joint between the upper intake manifold and the lower intake manifold. These additional components or modifications to the manufacture of the intake manifold may increase production costs and/or overall weight of the engine.
Another approach to address collision forces utilizes a rigid body on the side of the intake manifold opposite the cam cover and cylinder head. The rigid body may guide collision forces in some collision scenarios, but does little in the event a shearing force is directed at the intake manifold. For example, a lateral force may be applied to the upper intake manifold and propagated along its length such that the upper intake manifold may be sheared at its attachment point to the lower intake manifold.
The inventors have recognized the above described issues and herein describe a potential solution. A shear catch is disclosed that employs components fitted underneath the intake manifold between the manifold and the cam cover. The shear catch comprises components that may reduce shear forces propagated along the length of the intake manifold that may potentially result in disengagement of the upper intake manifold from the lower intake manifold. In some embodiments, the shear catch comprises an upper component mounted to the underside of the upper intake manifold and a lower component mounted to the top side of the cam cover. The upper and lower components may engage in various ways, such as by snagging, hooking, interlocking, catching, deforming one another, among others. In this way, the technical effect of transferring load to intermediate components may be achieved.
In an embodiment, the shear catch may manage the deformation of intermediate parts to reduce impact and load transfer into components proximate to the manifold during impact events. In one example, this may be accomplished by adding structural features to the intermediate parts and a surrounding part (e.g. cam covers, lower intake manifold, cylinder head), that engage during the impact. These features cause deformation of the intermediate part, reducing load transfer and impact with surrounding components. In arranging the upper and lower components between the intake manifold and the cam cover there is clearance between the upper and lower components. This clearance may allow for ease of assembly, service, and for a decrease in noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) characteristics. The location of a shear catch may also reduce the need for an additional crash bracket(s) or additional fastening location(s), thus reducing cost and weight. However, in other examples, additional structural features and components may be added to the intake manifold and/or cam cover in addition to a shear catch.
In an embodiment, systems are disclosed to restrain movement of engine components in the event of a collision. A system may comprise an upper intake manifold; a cam cover; a shear catch located between the upper intake manifold and the cam cover; an upper component of the shear catch is arranged on the upper intake manifold; a lower component of the shear catch is arranged on the cam cover; and the upper component and the lower component are arranged opposite each other such that they engage when the upper intake manifold is subjected to shear forces. Example variations to the size, arrangement, and shape of a shear catch are disclosed herein.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Further, the inventors herein have recognized the disadvantages noted herein, and do not admit them as known.